Hijas del destino
by Neith15
Summary: Tan solo eran unas niñas indefensas pero la vida se había encargado de robarles cualquier ápice de inocencia que tuvieran. No les sería fácil olvidar el pasado pero estaban dispuestas a cobrar venganza por cada una de las personas que les hicieron daño, aunque tuvieran que morir en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

_**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_** no me pertenece, la historia por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**

**Espero que disfruté de la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**"Hijas del destino"**

**Resumen: ****Tan solo eran unas niñas indefensas pero la vida se había encargado de robarles cualquier ápice de inocencia que tuvieran. No les sería fácil olvidar el pasado pero estaban dispuestas a cobrar venganza por cada una de las personas que les hicieron daño, aunque tuvieran que morir en el intento.**

**Por: Neith15**


	2. Sentencia

**Sentencia**

Momoko alzó la mirada reflejando unos inocentes ojos de un rosado inusual, aunque nada de esa inocencia era captada por sus verdugos. Siguió su camino con las manos esposadas y una horda de personas abucheando su entrada al juzgado. No tuvo tiempo para reparar en quiénes eran o qué hacían ahí, sólo sabía que cada uno de ellos la juzgaba con la mano firme y sin titubear, ni siquiera la habían dejado defenderse y en realidad no es como que pudiera porque ya no importaba como habían ocurrido los hechos, se había defendido en vano y al final perdería la vida de una u otra manera.

Entró al edificio pero no sin antes recibir un par de regalos de parte de la multitud, huevos y pintura roja, pidiendo a cambio derramar su sangre.

\- Vaya, te has ganado unos cuantos enemigos - escuchó a una joven rubia detrás, que al igual que ella pagaría por todos sus pecados -. Tranquila, estoy de tu lado.

No respondió ni reaccionó. Dudó.

\- Así de doble moral son - comentó otra chica, que iba caminando junto a ellas. Momoko le dirigió una mirada curiosa -. Para lavar sus culpas, prefieren enviarnos a la hoguera.

No supo qué fue pero le pareció ver un profundo vacío en la mirada esmeralda de la chica. El cabello lo tenía tan corto que bajo esas ropas de prisión, parecía un chico.

\- Tranquila, chica - agregó la rubia -. Al menos no seguirás sufriendo en este mugriento mundo.

\- ¿Sufrir? - soltó una risa nasal la otra, sarcástica, causando el disgusto de las personas -. Diría que estamos en el infierno, esto es más que sufrir.

Momoko se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente, sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

\- Si realmente quieren delitos para acusarnos de verdad, se los daremos.

\- ¿Cómo? - se apresuró la rubia.

\- Eso me encanta - saltó de emoción la otra -. Sabía que estabas loca pero algo me dice que es algo más - soltó en un susurro.

\- Encárgate de los guardias - miró directamente los ojos esmeraldas de su acompañante y está sonrió tan grande que pareció que habían conectado en el momento -. Y tú, encárgate de buscar una salida una vez que te libere.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? - no respondió -. Una vez que salgamos de aquí, nadie nos detendrá...

\- Tú misma lo dijiste, sufrimos en este mundo - sonrieron -. Le devolveremos un poco de eso a todo aquel que nos hizo daño.

\- Lo sabía - gritó la morena, ocasionando que uno de seguridad la empujara fuertemente así que optó por susurrar lo siguiente -. Me gustas, chica.

Una vez que pasaron las puertas para entrar al tribunal dejando la multitud detrás, el corazón se les aceleró en sincronía. Momoko aprovechó la distracción de una seguridad para tropezar y chocar con esta.

\- Fíjate, niña tonta - regañó.

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar - susurró afligida -. No he comido en días.

El suceso llamó la atención de la mujer pelirroja que lideraba el arresto. Miró a Momoko directamente a los ojos y algo dentro de ella se removió, inquieta. Sabía el motivo por el que estaban ahí y sentía que era injusto para las tres, eran unas niñas que habían sufrido mucho desde el día que nacieron. Recordó a su hijo y su instinto maternal la impulsó a ser generosa con ellas, aunque sea por una vez en sus vidas.

\- Chicos - ordenó a los guardias -, descansen por un rato. Las niñas tienen que comer.

Las tres la miraron confundidas.

\- ¿Niñas? - repitió la rubia -. Nunca había escuchado que alguien me llamara así - sollozó.

\- ¿No le da vergüenza decirlo justo cuando nos lleva a nuestra sentencia de muerte? - gruñó la morena.

\- Aún no deciden...

\- Lo sabemos todo - interrumpió Momoko -, las paredes hablan.

La mujer dudó y se sentó frente a ellas. Les pidió que la imitaran y obedecieron.

\- Si por mi fuera... - se detuvo -. Si yo hubiera sido su madre...

\- ¡No menciones a esa maldita perra! - gritó encolerizada, los ojos verdes habían sido opacados por unas cuantas lágrimas -. ¡Ni siquiera una perra habría sido capaz de hacer lo que ella hizo conmigo!

\- Tranquila - pidió la mujer y de nuevo dudó -. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿si?

Momoko la miró serena mientras que la rubia escondió la mirada, estudiando discretamente el cuarto donde se encontraban.

\- Me llamo Bellum - se presentó la mujer - y si logro persuadir a algunos contactos de que las dejen libres, las adoptaré, ¿si?

\- "Me llamo Bellum" - burló la chica eufórica -. Apuesto a que no sabes nuestros nombres reales...

\- Tranquila, Kaoru - le sonrió haciendo que callara abruptamente -. Ella es Momoko - apuntó a la pelirroja - y ella es Miyako - la rubia desvió la mirada, ausente.

No recordaba la última vez que la habían llamado por ese nombre.

\- Eso no significa nada - respondió Miyako -. Si quiere hacer una obra de caridad, vaya a decirles que somos inocentes.

\- Lo siento, pero saben que eso no es verdad.

Las tres bajaron la mirada, asustadas.

\- Teníamos que hacerlo - susurró Kaoru -. Eran ellos o nosotras, nadie nos protegió nunca.

\- Lo sé pero las personas del jurado no serán tan comprensivos como yo...

Ninguna respondió de nuevo y ella suspiró. Sin saber cómo continuar así que desistió y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba por girar el picaporte, una de ellas habló:

\- Imagine que hubiera sido usted o su hija, imagine estando en nuestros lugares - Momoko la miró directamente a los ojos y sintió que la sangre se le heló, esos ojos rosas eran muy peculiares... Exactamente como los de su... -. Júreme que habría reaccionado diferente, que habría dejado que la siguieran humillando y haciendo atrocidades.

No respondió.

\- Lo sabía, no es más que otra que finge compasión - Momoko regresó la mirada a un punto incierto.

\- Habría sido peor - respondió finalmente -. Ninguna mujer merece esa vida - pero ya no obtuvo respuesta -. Bien, les traeré algo de comer...

Ninguna respondió. Y como si hubiera obtenido su permiso, salió de la sala y le pidió a uno de sus subordinados que le llevaran algo de comida a las chicas. Este asintió.

Suspiró. Rogaba porque la sentencia fuera mínima.

* * *

La sentencia se determinó y todo el mundo en la sala aplaudió, felices de restablecer las reglas. Bellum no pudo hacer más que correr al baño para devolver el desayuno...

Se limpió las comisuras de los labios y se dejó caer contra el retrete al mismo tiempo que jalaba de la palanca para que se llevara el agua sucia.

\- No puede ser - escondió el rostro entre sus manos -. Son sólo tres niñas que vivieron lo peor de la humanidad - sollozó.

Lloró en silencio. Recordando su pasado. Haría lo posible por ayudarlas. Se levantó rápidamente y se secó las lágrimas. No dejaría que nadie más les hiciera daño.

Abrió la puerta de la sala donde estaban confinadas cuando se encontró un panorama completamente aterrador. Su súbdito estaba por abrirse la bragueta frente a Miyako y este solo bufó... Habían otros tres hombres en la habitación y algo dentro de ella se quebró, recordando, recordando, recordando, recordando...

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! - lo miró sin dar crédito a la escena frente a ella -. ¡Lárguense de acá!

\- Total, ya las sentenciaron, no se puede hacer más por ellas...

Cuando de repente, Kaoru logró soltarse de las esposas para lanzarse al cuello del hombre quien la intentó apartar pero la chica había sido acusada de homicidio, no habría tenido oportunidad. Uno de los hombres soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras que los otros dos trataban de auxiliar a su compañero.

Fue cuando en un descuido, Miyako se abalanzó contra el que se estaba riendo, quitándole el arma de la cintura para luego apuntar a su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres reírte de algo divertido? - sonrió -. Te daré algo de que reírte en el infierno, maldito.

\- Bang - susurró Momoko justo cuando la chica disparó.

Miyako se dirigió a los otros tres hombres quienes se quedaros quietos al ver que estaba armada. Kaoru siguió con lo suyo hasta que escuchó un "crack" proveniente del cuello de su víctima. Lo soltó suavemente y lo miró perpleja.

\- ¡Wow! - saltó de alegría, celebrando -. ¿Vieron eso, chicas?

Ambas le devolvieron la sonrisa, divertidas.

Bellum no supo cómo reaccionar, todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos y el miedo de ver lo que ellas eran capaces de hacer, le inundó el alma por completo.

\- Aún después de esto - Momoko se liberó de las esposas tranquilamente, al tiempo que se las acariciaba para aminorar el dolor -, ¿deseas adoptarnos?

Ella estaba por responder cuando escuchó a uno de sus compañeros gritar "¿qué fue eso?"

Alzó ambas manos a los lados, rindiéndose y bajando la mirada. Las tres chicas entendieron...

Miyako disparó contra los otros dos hombres y desarmaron a Bellum, la esposaron con las manos en la espalda y Momoko les pidió que se adelantaran.

\- No creas que te lo vamos a agradecer aunque confieso que me sorprendiste.

\- ¿Nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? - burló divertida la mujer.

Bellum volteó a ver a la cámara de seguridad sobre la puerta y Momoko la siguió.

\- Entiendo - susurró irónica -. Gracias por las armas - se dirigió a la salida.

\- Las encontraré - y más que una amenaza, pareció una promesa.

\- Ya veremos - sonrió cómplice.

Y se fue, detrás de sus dos compañeras.

\- Será así - susurró al aire.

Para cuando llegaron los refuerzos, Bellum fingió guiar el seguimiento, dándoles tiempo para huir. Estaba casi segura que esos ojos los había visto en una ocasión, eran rosados, muy peculiar... Tenía que saber dónde y para ello la necesitaba viva.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


End file.
